


when you move, i'm put in awe of somethin' so flawed and free

by LivinLaVidaBoba



Series: Techza But Make It Hozier's 'Wasteland, Baby!' [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action, Angst, Bye L'manberg, Dream Smp, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Partners to Lovers, Song: Movement (Hozier), Songfic, Technophil, Techza, The Fall of L'manberg (Dream SMP), War, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaBoba/pseuds/LivinLaVidaBoba
Summary: MOVEMENT - pt. 3 of my Wasteland, Baby! techza series.Phil couldn’t help but feel like Techno was a force of nature, something beautiful, something cosmic. Watching his partner like this was a blessing, a privilege. Techno’s movements were reasoned, lucid and cool.The way Techno moved stoked the fire in Philza’s heart, and Phil decided he was gonna use that fire to burn this god-forsaken country down.~Phil and Techno have a bone to pick with the country that once housed them. It's never brought them anything but pain, and they're gonna make L'manberg feel the same way it made them feel.<< Sort of a lead-in for establishing the relationship, two-sided Techza pog!! If you're seeing this on its own, I'd recommend reading pt. 1 and 2 first!! You don't have to, but I mean, you could. >>
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Techza But Make It Hozier's 'Wasteland, Baby!' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136897
Comments: 37
Kudos: 299





	when you move, i'm put in awe of somethin' so flawed and free

**Author's Note:**

> CW // Mild violence, the two of them fuck a bunch of people up, basically. It's not particularly graphic, no worse than the first one, it's just minecraft fighting but realistic lol. All deaths you see here are impermanent, they respawn but I felt like the bodies should stay so they do. 
> 
> Sort of mutual appreciation among Techza, it's most just the set-up for No Plan, where things are gonna get ~exciting~!
> 
> As I've done before, here are your links, I recommend listening while you read. 
> 
> SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/track/1djzKW3eYLyzjjHXazEWWh?si=kS925wryQzeVNa2n3n483g  
> YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSye8OO5TkM  
> APPLE MUSIC: https://music.apple.com/us/album/movement/1448967234?i=1448967239
> 
> I am so tired, you have no idea.

**Movement - Part Three**

The cloudy gray sky loomed over the arctic. Technoblade shoveled the snow off his doorstep, taking deep and slow breaths. It had been a bad day. He should be repairing his armor or planning.

But he was pushing the snow off his stairs.

He wasn’t sure he had the energy to do much more than that.

Techno sighed as he lowered his sleeve to the fence and brushed the snow off of it. This wasn’t a good week for him at all, but this took the cake as being the worst day. He jammed his shovel angrily into the few inches of snow covering his second-to-last stair.

The spruce wood made a gross splintering noise.

He didn’t care too much, if anything, he felt like the wood deserved it. The stairs deserved to be broken, for letting Tommy-fucking-Innit into his home, for bringing that stupid child in his life. Kids can be so fucking selfish.

The Blade couldn’t believe that he’d tried so hard to be honest and open his doors, show kindness and benevolence, only to have his face spat in _again_.

_By the same person._

He honestly just felt sick.

A snow rabbit hopped by, sitting at the base of the stairs. It looked at Techno, and tilted its head. Its little white ears flopped to the side.

Techno stared back. It was small, and cute. Little red eyes just like his peered back at him. He almost wanted to bring it inside.

He also almost wanted to kill it. He raised his shovel threateningly, and it hopped off.

The pig-man sighed.

“Taking your anger out on the wildlife, mate?” The door creaked behind him, and Philza leaned out. Techno looked over his shoulder. Phil looked a little disappointed. Techno wondered if he was the source of that disappointment.

He hoped he wasn’t. He didn’t think he could bear that.

“The stairs, actually.” He swallowed thickly, waving a gloved hand vaguely at the shovel-shaped dent in the stairs. Phil stepped out onto the stair just above him and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. Techno felt some of the tension melt out of his back.

There was a soft moment of silence, and Techno fought the urge to lean into Phil and just crumple.

“It’s okay, you know that, right?” Phil whispered. Techno bit his lip. “You did everything right. It wasn’t you.”

Techno felt his bottom lip tremble and dug his teeth harder into it.

“Then why,” he voice cracked, and he coughed, “why does this keep happening to me, Phil?” Philza frowned.

“I couldn’t tell you. But I’m still here. I’m always gonna be here.”

Techno gave up.

He spun around fast and crashed his face into Phil’s chest, a desperate sob clawing its way out of his throat. Phil didn’t mind, wrapping his arms around Techno tightly, petting his hair. “It’s okay, Techno,” he said, resting his chin on the younger man’s head and holding him close.

He always thought it was important for Techno to be more honest about how he was feeling, but this just hurt. Phil knew he had tried so hard to be perfect, and he’d done a wonderful job.

Techno’s body shook, and Phil held him tighter.

He was passingly reminded of how he’d held his only son, when he drove a sword through his chest, felt him go limp in his arms.

That fucking country had hurt everyone Philza had ever truly loved.

He squeezed Techno tighter.

Phil was gonna make L’Manberg pay.

* * *

Techno’s legs felt heavy, and his bag felt heavier. Roughly twenty Wither skulls clunked against each other, and that didn’t even count the ones in his ender chest. Dream hid on the obsidian rafters, waiting for Technoblade’s signal.

“Phil,” he said, and Phil looked at him over his shoulder, his halo shining bright and his eyes warm.

He looked unreasonably cheery for the occasion, but that was something Techno adored about him. Techno stepped over a few of his dogs, pressing two voodoo-doll-looking items into Phil’s hand.

Technoblade wanted to tell Philza he loved him, but he wasn’t sure how to say it. He dropped his head and sighed. “I can’t lose you, Phil,” he whispered.

That was close enough. Phil would know what he meant, anyways.

Phil smiled in that way that never failed to make Techno’s heart get warm and fluttery.

“You won’t, I promise,” the Angel told him, and he basked in the warmth of Phil’s blue gaze.

Techno cleared his throat.

“Well. Better keep that promise.” Techno patted Phil’s shoulder and turned away.

“I always do, mate.” Phil laughed.

Techno clapped his hands twice. A signal.

TNT rained from the sky.

* * *

Technoblade slashed through Jack Manifold, blood splattering across his shirt and the lower part of his face.

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

**TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES**

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

“Get off my dogs!” Techno swore, standing on Jack’s corpse to get leverage enough to kick Sapnap directly in the chest, tripping him backwards and plunging the Orphan Obliterator into his ribcage.

Phil watched him from the top of the hill, holding a totem of undying against the front of his bow, a harming arrow in his offhand. He looked out over the battlefield, watching Techno’s six o’clock.

Tubbo crawled out from under what was left of the partially destroyed dock, sword in hand, making his way towards Techno. Philza lowered his aim, firing an arrow straight into Tubbo’s forehead, and watching him topple over backwards.

Techno’s cape flew out behind him as he spun around, his gaze focused and dark, anger ever visible, even under his hog-skull mask. His purplish sword dripped blood, and if Phil knew Techno, — which he’d like to think he did, — this was only the beginning.

Dogs barked and cried and bit, people burned up and bled out, but Phil could hardly even see violence to this.

No, no this was justice. This was beautiful and deserved.

This was flawed, but it was freedom.

Phil felt no remorse when his poisoned arrow plunged into Quackity’s heart, and the man keeled over holding his hands over the wound. His blue eyes sparkled with wonder, in fact, little lights dancing in the dark, dilated pupils as fireworks lit up across L’manberg, Technoblade emerging from the colorful smoke with his sword raised high.

The Angel couldn’t help but feel like Techno was a force of nature, something beautiful, something cosmic. Watching his friend like this was a blessing, a privilege. Techno’s movements were reasoned, lucid and cool.

The way Techno moved stoked the fire in Philza’s heart, and Phil decided he was gonna use that fire to burn this god-forsaken country down.

It started to rain.

The Angel of Death’s damaged wings unfurled from his back.

The day’s last rays of sunshine still poked through the growing rainclouds to illuminate the gray feathers, where some were burned away and pieces of his bone were visible.

Technoblade heard the wind howl the way he’d committed to memory, and turned away from the newest body on the battlefield.

Philza’s wings flapped thunderously, and he rose into the air, lit by the sun and his bright halo.

He looked positively ethereal.

Phil was an odd sight that came out in the dark of night, a bird of paradise, yet somehow the gray skies that loomed over this horrible place as well.

Phil was power, Phil was the whole world.

Techno felt blessed to even see him, distracted momentarily from his fighting to watch the arrows fly, bodies falling to the floor as Phil tilted himself down and swooped low over the battlefield, the breeze whistling as he turned to land gracefully atop the bee dome, landing with bent knees and grace unmatched by anyone Techno had ever laid eyes on.

Phil flashed Techno a smile, and The Blade felt as if he was bearing witness to the most remarkable thing on the planet.

An arrow whizzed by his head, rattling as it hit directly into Ponk’s skull, effectively saving his life.

Techno spun around to look across the small crater Dream had created, and-

“TECHNOBLADE!” A young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a traitorous streak a mile wide stood before him.

“Tommy.”

* * *

Techno felt his whole body shaking in anger and exertion, could feel his hands struggle to grip the handle of his sword in the cold rain, his shoulders heaving as he gasped for air.

“I’m a person,” he whispered again, as if he were convincing himself, kicking the turtle shell off of Tommy’s head, the boy’s lifeless face staring glassily back at him in fear.

He pulled his sword from Tommy’s body, and stepped away. He won.

Large wings fluttered in the damp air, and Techno took his mask off to look Philza in the eyes, so Phil could see him. _Really_ see him.

Blazing blue eyes met fiery crimson ones, so many emotions burning between them and no words existed to describe any of them.

Phil’s blonde hair had turned dark enough in the rain to be mistaken for brown, it stuck to his forehead and cheeks, rain splashing off the brim of his hat. Technoblade’s pale skin was dotted with blood, most of it belonging to someone else. It dripped down his cheeks and got in his wet hair, his crown askew and covered in droplets of rain. His cheeks were flushed with effort, and he panted with his mouth slightly open, his small tusks and fangs just barely visible.

They just breathed in sync with each other for a few moments, basking in each other, both exhausted and both victorious, until Phil offered Techno a little nod. Techno swallowed.

“Dream!” The Blade shouted, maintaining eye contact with Phil as he gestured to the relatively small crater in the ground behind him. It could be much bigger. It _should_ be much bigger.

  
Techno wanted nothing to ever rise from the ashes and rubble of this place again. Phil smiled at him.

“Bring this place to the fucking ground.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, part three!! I'm not gonna lie to you, I really wrote this series just to do No Plan (and Talk, that one could be cool too,) so get excited for that. That said, it will probably take me longer to write that one, especially considering how I've been posting these parts like Sonic the fuckin' Hedgehog up til now.
> 
> Thanks once more to the Technophil channel in the mcyt ship discord, you people are half the motivation. (Thank you especially, Rose, you're super pog!) Thank you!!
> 
> And again, extra special thanks to my parter, who seems to get more annoyed every time I send a link, so I'm doing it again, mwahaha. They love me, I promise, I'm just annoying. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! Kudos and feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
